uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
It's finally here! I have posted on this blog post a list of all my songs I currently have in my iTunes library. There are currently 906 songs (10/08/2014). For the songs I used to own, see the User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts blog post and go to the Ex Songs section. Also check out my favourite songs of all time, by year and more at User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs. On 08/07/2014, I replaced Internet Friends by Knife Party with the VIP remix of the track from their latest EP Haunted House. The original from their debut EP 100% No Modern Talking had 14 plays before its replacement and was added on 08/10/2012. Note that the VIP remix had a play modification to accomodate its original 14 plays, plus any additional plays for that single track. It was rated 5 Stars along with the remix. Key Pink: Uncharted songs predicted to chart soon Beginning With # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Recent Additions and 'Up Next' This is a list of the most recent songs added to my iPod. The list is in alphabetical order. Latest addition: 10/08/2014 (22) #Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 1) #Arrows - Fences ft. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis #Blow - Ke$ha (Peak: 32) #Burning Gold - Christina Perri #Come Over - Clean Bandit ft. Stylo G (Peak: 45) #Down On My Luck - Vic Mensa (Peak: 37) #Faded - ZHU (Peak: 3) #Headlights - Eminem ft. Nate Ruess (Peak: 66) #Home - Leah McFall ft. will.i.am (Peak: 56) #Home - Naughty Boy ft Sam Romans (Peak: 45) #Human - Nicky Romero & Zedd #I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. (Peak: 160) #Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (Peak: 10) #Lose Yourself - Eminem (Peak: 1) #Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 1) #LRAD - Knife Party (Peak: 121) #Natural Disaster - Laidback Luke vs Example (Peak: 37) #Rude - MAGIC! (Peak: 1) #Sirens - Cher Lloyd (Peak: 41) #This Is How We Do - Katy Perry (Peak: 58) #Wolf Bite - Owl City #Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont Up Next # Possible Additions I haven't decided whether to download the following songs, but I may possibly download them in the near future. Recent additions are underlined. #10 Million People - Example #Apologize - Timbaland ft. One Repbublic (Peak: 3) SONG #As Long As I Got You - Lily Allen #Bad Blood - Bastille (Peak: 90) #Benediction - Hot Natured & Ali Love #Black And Yellow - Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 5) #Boom Clap - Charli XCX (Peak: 6) #Brave Heart Attack (Mashup) - Demi Lovato vs. Sara Bareilles #Budapest - George Ezra (Peak: 3) #California - Amelia Lily #Changing - Sigma ft. Paloma Faith #Curious - Ray Foxx ft. Rachel K Collier #Days Wth You - Snakeships ft. Sinead Harnett #Dirty Love - Wilkinson ft. Talay Riley #Don't You Dare - Taio Cruz #Feel Your Love - Le Youth ft. Javeon #Fight For This Love - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 1) SONG #Flute - New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle #Gangnam Style/Gentleman (Mashup) - PSY #Giant In My Heart - Kiesza (Peka: 4) #Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato (Peak: 194) #Glow - Ella Henderson #Happy Little Pill - Troye Sivan (Peak: 86) #I Know - Shift K3Y #I Wanna Go - Britney Spears (Peak: 111) #I Want You - Saint Raymond #It Was Always You - Maroon 5 (Peak: 40) #It Wasn't Me - Shaggy ft. Rikrok (Peak: 1) #It's Not Right For You - The Script (Peak: 49) #Just A Dream - Nelly (Peak: 8) #Koala - Oliver Heldens #Lay Me Down - Pixie Lott (Peak: 114) #Love Runs Out - OneRepublic (Peak: 3) #Make The World Go Round - DJ Cassidy ft. R. Kelly #Maps - Maroon 5 #Money On My Mind (MK Remix) - Sam Smith (Peak: 1) REPLACE ORIGINAL #My Head Is A Jungle - Wankelmut & Emma Louise (Peak: 5) #No Mediocre - T.I. ft. Iggy Azalea (Peak: 49) #Not On Drugs - Tove Lo #One Day (Vandaag) - Bakermat (Peak: 15) #Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) - Lilly Wood,The Prick & Robin Schulz #Pushing On - Oliver $ & Jimi Jules #Rap God - Eminem (Peak: 5) #Right Before My Eyes - Little Nikki ft. DJ S.K.T #Rock The House - Afrojack #Scars For Life - Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder #Shake It Off - Taylor Swift (Peak: 4) #Shower - Becky G #Sing It - Rebecca Black #Stranger - Chris Malinchak ft. Mikky Ekko (Peak: 45) #Tell Her - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 14) #This F**kin' Song - The Janoskians (Peak: 109) #What Can I Do - SecondCity ft. Ali Love #What The Hell - Avril Lavigne (Peak: 16) #Wrote A Song About You - MNEK #Yeah - Usher ft. Lil John & Ludacris (Peak: 1) #A Billion Girls - Elyar Fox (Peak: 11) #Alligator Sky/Homecoming (Mashup) - Owl City ft. Kanye West #Animals (Dappy Remix) - Martin Garrix (Peak: 1) #Believe Me - Lil Wayne ft. Drake (Peak: 36) #Birthday - Katy Perry (Peak: 22) #Crazy Stupid Love - Cheryl Cole ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 1) #If I Go - Ella Eyre (Peak: 16) #Like That - All About She ft. Gita #Recess - Skrillex, Kill The Noise, Fatman Scoop & Michael Angelakos (Peak: 57) #Smile - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) #Stay With Me - Sam Smith (Peak: 1) #Tennis Court - Lorde (Peak: 78) #What Are You Waiting For - The Saturdays (Peak: 38) Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 15 or more plays. Most recent update: 19/07/2014 (884 songs) 'Previous update': 06/05/2014 (773 songs) (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 6216 - 21/05/2014 (5132 on 09/12/2013), 1084 songs (not individually) have been played in 164 days, an average of 6.6 songs played a day and 46.27 per week. Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Highest Climber:Savior (Adam Young Remix) (up 2 from 17 to 19) Runners Up: Various Highest New Entry: Internet Friends (VIP Mix) (14 to 17) Note that Internet Friends was replaced with the VIP Mix in July 2014, which its 14 plays before replacement was added onto the VIP Mix. Chart Overflow These are the songs with 14 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: *Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *Candy - Robbie Williams (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) (4 Stars) *First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) *Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) (5 Stars) *Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Ho Hey - The Lumineeers (Peak: 8) (4 Stars) *I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 54 Added Songs (08/07/2014-19/07/2014) Internet Friends (VIP Mix) - Knife Party (17 plays) (added on from 14) or: Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie (7 plays) The Last 113 Added Songs (20/05/2014-19/07/2014) Every Little Word - MNEK (9 plays) The Last 181 Added Songs (20/03/2014-19/07/2014) I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones and Every Little Word - MNEK (both 9 plays) The Last 259 Added Songs (28/11/2014-19/07/2014) Of The Night - Bastille, R U Crazy - Conor Maynard, I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones, Every Little Word - MNEK, Happy - Pharrell Williams and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis(all 9 plays) The Last 368 Added Songs (06/06/2014-19/07/2014) Power Glove - Knife Party (17 plays) Notes *The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 16), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). *Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 21 plays). *Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). He holds the most plays overall for any artist, as well as the most songs. *Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (28 plays) *Most played 2 week No. 1: Hall Of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am (14 plays) *Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (13 plays) *Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (12 plays) *Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) *Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) *Most played 41-100 peaking song: Power Glove by Knife Party (Peak: 43) (17 plays) *Most played 21-40 peaking song: Silhouettes by Avicii, Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah and The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Madeon (Peak: 22, 24 and 36) (all 15 plays) *Most played 11-20 peaking song: Turn It Around by Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) (16 plays) *Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) and Language by Porter Robinson (both 21 plays) *Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Levels by Avicii (both 15 plays) *Most played No. 2:Hey Brother by Avicii and Pompeii by Bastille (both 13 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts